Flames of the Broken
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Namine left Kairi looking for a place with nobodies. Kairi doesn't want their relationship to end so she goes off trying to make things right... but what if a different nobody is just as lonely and wants to try something different? AkuKai AxelxKairi


**Fic inspired by I Miss You by Blink 182. It sucks when you don't want a friend to understand you and know certain things but then they decide to read your fics. **

I waited outside of the apartment feeling a bit cold inside. It's not something I like to admit to people but I miss her. She's someone that no one can ever replace but I guess I should be calling her a nobody. I still don't understand why she left me to join that group. But I guess that's part of the reason she split.

If I can't understand why she would make such a life changing decision then of course I don't deserve to be her girlfriend. It was selfish of me to think that we could stay together with something so significant in the way. I don't know why she calls me a somebody and herself a nobody. It makes no sense but I didn't mind thinking it couldn't change anything between us.

I can't believe I was so wrong. Every breath I let out made a large white cloud in front of my face as I rubbed my bare hands together. I don't know what I'm going to do from now on. She was my light in the darkness and without her… I'm kind of lost. My dark red hair and big blue eyes were exotic to her and she loved to draw them but when it came down to it, looks couldn't hold us together, sex either, and our bond was a bunch of lies about how much we _thought_ we knew about the other.

"I love you." I whispered feeling the tears fill my eyes. _I love you too, Kairi_, her voice rang in my head making the tears fall. I tried to wipe them away but soon just gave up since they weren't stopping. Why hasn't she gotten home yet?

_Maybe one day my picture of you will win a prize!_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, she tore the picture to shred without any emotion on her face. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to witness… and it hurt a lot more than I could have ever imagined. I sat down on her doorstep getting incredibly tired from standing for the past three hours.

She worked for three years on that picture, Namine started it when we began to go out. Then she destroyed it when we broke up. How fun is that? I smiled bitterly then began to wonder how long I can handle this. When will I give up and when will I give in? Namine doesn't love me anymore. I'm not her precious somebody anymore.

I continued to cry and take deep breaths until a man walked up to me with hair as red as mine. It reminded me of the way I used to watch Namine as she did her art work and whenever she finished she would close her eyes and sigh before setting her sketchbook down and looking over at me with a kind smile on her face. After this we would spend the whole day celebrating her next work of art.

It seems like a dream now. The man who came up to me didn't have blue eyes like the ones I'm so used to. Instead he had a soft green that seemed to lie to you but also entice you into him. I'm not into men so it's not like I'll fall for this man no matter what tricks or flirts he tries with me. The man looked down at me in slight confusion then sighed, running a hand through his long red hair.

"Are you Roxas's girl? I'm Axel I live here." He asked making me blink in surprise before shaking my head. This made him a bit confused along with me. "Then why are you in front of our place?" He asked making my eyes widen. The apartment Namine goes to all the time… belongs to a man. Two men to be exact but only one matters and it's not the redhead. Although if she went for him then I may still have a chance.

"I'm sorry… a friend of mine keeps coming here so I was looking for her. I didn't know you lived here or… that guy." I forced out standing up. I slipped on a piece of ice falling backwards, banging my head against the door. Instantly Namine opened it and looked down at me in confusion then anger. I've rarely seen her angry and frankly I'd rather not see it again.

Axel helped me up and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked up at him in shock but said nothing waiting to see what he's planning. "This is my girlfriend. Why don't you introduce yourself to Roxas's girl?" He asked obviously trying to get my name. Before Namine could say anything I introduced myself.

"Kairi. I already know her, Axel." I said softly knowing it doesn't really matter. Namine will probably see through the charade anyway. He leaned down and kissed my lips making my eyes widen in shock.

"Well now I just need to know her name." He whispered against my face then kissed my nose. "Your all pink, how long have you been waiting for me anyway? Didn't I tell you that you can just come inside whenever?" He asked with a light smirk and pulled me into the apartment. It was warm and that's all I noticed at first, but it was hard to ignore the paintings and pictures of fire along with the fireplace that probably is a bit too strong and could burn the place down if no one watches it.

"My place is your place, got it memorized?" Axel asked looking down at me. He's so tall… and lean.

Dammit.

I smiled at him as he walked me to his room. There he pulled me into him and kissed me deeper. "I know you love girls, just looking between you and that chick… it was obvious, but is there any way you'd give an older pyro a chance?" He asked softly making me look up at him with wary eyes.

"I don't know you…" I whispered darkly then noticed something on his wall. It was a picture of a blond boy and Axel together kissing while the redhead tried to cover the camera. "You lost someone too…" I whispered feeling a bit… off.

"He's trying to be a somebody and ironically enough he dumped me for a nobody like myself. Only it's that chick in the living you, that you seem to be so fond of." He said with a shrug. I looked up at him and smiled bitterly.

"Two lonely people hooking up… how is that supposed to work?" I asked almost angrily. I don't want a tease, I just want the real thing at this point.

"It's something we'll have to try. Who knows? You could be my one and only, and I could be your way to hell." He laughed making me smile softly and kiss him. I'll take a ticket to hell if it takes away my loneliness right now.

"You think we'll work?" I murmured against him.

"I know we will." Axel laughed loudly.

And we did…


End file.
